The Exile
by shybutterfly7
Summary: The boys need to cure a demon to close the gates of hell, but this one's only giving them trouble.


**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction so try not to be too harsh, k? Hope you like the story, or at least don't hate it  
**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, didn't own the characters or Supernatural or any of it.  
**Warnings:** Mild language

* * *

Sam rushed through the alleyway. He was sure the girl he was tailing was not quite human, and Kevin had tipped them off about a rogue demon in this town. It had seemed far too convenient; only an hour's drive from their hideout, but suddenly he was sure this girl was up to something. She seemed shorter and younger than the forms demons usually took, but maybe some demons had a thing for possessing adolescents, as Lilith had a thing for possessing young girls. Already it was dusk, and darkness was starting to fall. Sam rushed past the dumpsters, pausing to look at the graffiti on the floor behind him. It was unmistakably a demon trap, and although he thought it strange that someone else had made the snare, it made him sure there was a demon in town. It seemed there was another hunter around. He wished he had brought his torch, but he could still see for another twenty minutes or so.

Sam heard a noise, someone swearing. He dashed around the corner and there was the girl, caught in a dead end street. He ran forward, making out something on the ground in front of her. A body, stained with blood. And above it was the girl, with her black eyes gleaming and a snarl on her lips.

He could see now that she was older than he first thought; probably finished high school, maybe in her early twenties. She was pretty, with delicate features, but looked evasively tiny. For some reason demons always took the pretty ones. Sam had only a quick glance at her earlier, when Dean had gone to get some dinner at the gas station and the girl, who had been reading a newspaper, had walked swiftly away from them. Just before she had turned the corner, the girl had turned around to look directly at him. As soon as she saw she was being watched, she had broken into a run.

She seemed to pat down the pockets of her jeans, searching for something that she didn't find. The demon did not seem to be armed. All the same, Sam reached instinctively into his jacket pocket, returning with a knife in his hand. Simultaneously he reached for his phone. The girl looked behind her, wishing the wall to disappear. It seemed that there was only one way out.

* * *

Sam watched cautiously as she bent down over the body, her dark hair falling over her eyes. She frantically searched the corpse as Sam glanced down briefly, dialling Dean's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Sam, where the hell are you?!" shouted Dean into the phone.

The demon stood up quickly at the sound of his voice, "Don't call him. Seriously, just put the phone down. I'll talk if you-." Her accent sounded British, and she spoke with a sense of urgency in her voice. Up until now she hadn't seemed too concerned with her situation.

"Nice try," said Sam sceptically. He needed Dean's help, as much as he hated to admit it, because he hadn't felt up to scratch since the demon trials started, "I've found a demon, Dean. Come quickly."

"I would, Sam," said the voice in the phone, "But I have no idea where the hell you are."

The demon had started to shake, her eyes returning to their normal blue shade. "Don't call him you idiot. I can explain everything, I…" She collapsed on the hard bitumen path, muttering to herself, "This would be so much easier if it had been something else. But it's a demon. Shit."

Sam returned to the phone, confused by the girl's outburst. He had come across many demons in his time, but this was bizarre. "I'm in an alleyway Dean. Just along the turnoff beside the bookshop, then… Damn it, I forgot the way. There's this demon trap near the dumpsters near where I-," he stopped mid-sentence as the girl ripped the phone from his grasp. It fell to the floor, apparently undamaged as Dean's voice could be heard, "Sam? Sam, what the hell?!"

Sam looked shocked. The girl had recovered from her outburst, it had seemed, and she showed no signs of wanting to co-operate. She edged closer. "Why do you need back-up?" she questioned, smirking, "It seems that a man of your, err, physique would hardly require backup against someone like me so urgently as you were seeking it. Especially as you're a hunter. A Winchester I presume. Oh, you must be weak!" she laughed at herself, "It's so obvious now."

The pleasure she had from making such a discovery unnerved Sam slightly. He had the sinking feeling he had underestimated his opponent. He positioned the weapon menacingly, but she inched forwards. He was hardly a threat now. "Are you looking for a demon? Clearly you have no intention of using that," she motioned to his knife, "Or I would already be dead. Well…"

Her eyes flickered black again. "I think I'll go now. This has all been quite fun, but I suggest you leave before you get killed. I don't particularly want to kill you, but Americans are so tedious anyway." She ducked to the side, but he blocked her.

"I don't think so," said Sam, trying to hold his ground. He couldn't let this one go. He needed her to finish the trials. The fate of hell rested on this one, cocky demon. Easy.

She rolled her eyes, "bloody hunters!" Sam put down the knife. The demon was right, he couldn't use it. But he reached into his pocket for a small vial of holy water.

The demon widened her eyes, "So, you really have no intention of killing a demon? What sort of hunter are you?" She sighed, "I didn't kill the guy, I mean look at his body. He's been dead two hours already."

"So you came back. Weird, but not exactly proving your innocence." He replied.

"Arghh!" she screamed, exasperated. The girl back up to the wall, then ran towards the alleyway, ducking beneath Sam. He threw the holy water at her to slow her down, and grabbed her wrist blindly. The liquid sizzled slightly on her skin, but didn't have the effect Sam expected it to have.

She smirked, "Ouch? Catch you later," then kicked him backwards. Sam held on tight to her wrist, hoping Dean would show up soon. He fell to the ground, as the kick was more powerful than he expected it to be, but he held onto her wrist tightly, dragging her with him. Behind him he heard the crack of the body's bones until his weight. A rather unfortunate landing.

She slid her thin wrist out of his grasp, but he kicked her shins, and she fell backwards. She was quickly back on her feet, but so was Sam. He leapt for her arm, but she quickly blocked his attack. The demon turned away and dashed around the corner, going the way Sam had come. He raced behind her, only a step away.

* * *

The girl screeched to a halt, almost tripping over. Sam grabbed her arm quickly but soon realised she wasn't going anywhere. Sam smiled, exhausted. The demon was stuck in the trap he saw earlier.

"I think you'll stay here until Dean gets here."

"No, I'm sick of this game." she sighed, "I've decided not to kill you. You're lucky."

She looked at him. Her hair was messy, and her face flushed from running, and her eyes back to their normal blue. She looked so human. "So... don't come after me. I'm smarter than you, stronger, and, oh, not evil,"

"Not evil?" asked Sam, frustrated. "You're that type. Well, all the demons I've ever met are evil as hell, especially those who said otherwise."

"Well, I'm not most demons," she sounded amused. The girl stretched her arms, and then stepped out of the demon trap. Sam was caught off guard. "What the…" but he reached for her quickly, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back so she couldn't escape. She struggled against his grip, but seemed weaker somehow.

"Can you stop this? It would be easier if we could just talk it out, but you American boys always want to get so… physical," She grinned.

"Really? Right now?" Sam could not work this girl out.

They heard footsteps that sounded like running drawing nearer and Sam loosened his grip. He was aware that this could look awkward if a stranger came across them. But it was only Dean.

"Sam! Is that her? She's the..." he paused, looking at the girl. Sam followed his gaze. The girl's delicate lips had suddenly turned blue, and her skin felt cold and clammy. Her milky white skin looked even paler.

"You git. I told you not..."she whispered before she fainted, her eyes flashing black before she fell backwards and hit the hard concrete below.


End file.
